La déchéance
by mola45
Summary: Donc,c'est le passage de Dean en Enfer,se qu'il ressent,ses pensés ses angoisse. Sur les paroles de Pink Water 3,chanson du groupe Indochine.


Je pars, je ne reviendrai jamais Bientôt le monde m'aura oublié, tu sais,

Que j'aille lalalala .Tu vois

-Les chiens de l'Enfer sont venu me chercher,ils ont d'échiqueter ma chair,  
-J'ai mal Sammy si mal,bientôt,je ne serait plus qu'un souvenir pour les Démons et les chasseurs.  
-Je suis enfermé dans une prison de chair,de sang et de peur,  
-Je t'appelle,j'hurle ton nom,mais tu n'est pas la.

Je recherche un endroit pour me cacher Et pour me fâner en paix,

Ne jamais les croire Quand ils t'en parleront Si tu pouvais me voir,

-Je ne suis plus que l'ombre de moi même,un zombie,et je lutte,  
-Je m'imagine des endroit de rêve dans ma tête pour oublier la douleur,  
-Mais quand ses salop de Démon te diront se que je suis devenu,  
-Je t'en pris,garde une belle image de moi.

Je partirai et je resterai Seulement vêtue de toi,

Souviens-toi encore Quelques fois de moi,

Et ne leur pardonne pas

-Cette étreinte que tu ma donné quand je suis mort,  
-J'ai garder ton odeur avec moi,  
-Comme un vêtement indélébile,que je porte constamment.  
-Ne m'oublie pas,et venge moi,mon frère.

Get me out of this place (Sors-moi de cet endroit)  
Get me out of this place (Sors-moi de cet endroit)  
Get me out of this place (Sors-moi de cet endroit)

-Sammy,j'ai peur,ou es-tu?  
-Sammy aide moi,aide moi...

Je pars je ne reviendrai jamais Des roses De l'eau de rose sur moi,

-Tout ce sang,cette source de vie qui s'échappe de mon corps,  
-Et qui m'enveloppe de son parfum répugnant.

Deux filles dans un jardin Un jardin étrange,

Mais retiens moi par la main,

Et si demain Tu ne me rejoins pas Alors continue sans moi

-Il y a des Démons et des monstres horrible ici,  
-Sammy,je veux rentrer chez nous,  
-Revient et prend la main que je te tant.

Je partirai et je garderai Que des restes de toi,

Souviens-toi encore Quelques fois de moi,Et ne leur pardonne pas

-Sammy,ce pacte je l'est fait pour toi,  
-J'ai emporter ton sourire et ton amour avec moi,  
-Ne m'oublie pas Sammy,  
-Et venge moi.

Get me out of this place (Sors-moi de cet endroit)  
Get me out of this town (Sors-moi de cette ville)  
Before I drown in your deep (Avant que je me noie dans ta profonde)  
Pink water (Eau rose)  
I won't remember your face (Je ne me souviendrai pas de ton visage)  
I can't remember your (Je ne parviens pas Ю me souvenir de)  
Frown (Ton froncement de sourcils)  
Because I'll drown in your deep(Car je vais me noyer dans ta profonde)  
Pink water(Eau rose)

-Toutes ses tortures et ses humiliation,  
-Je ne tiendrait plus longtemps,  
-Mes souvenir m'échappe,ton visage m'échappe,  
-Je meure,et toi,tu meure avec moi...

Je pars, je ne reviendrai jamais Bientôt le monde m'aura oublié, tu sais,

-Sammy,sa fait si longtemps que je suis ici,  
-Ma tu oublié?  
-Il n'y a pas de retour pour moi.

Je partirai et je resterai Seulement vêtue de toi ,

Souviens-toi encore Quelques fois de moi, Et ne leur pardonne pas

-Ton odeur est partis,il y a bien longtemps,  
-Mais souvenir sont eux aussi partis,  
-Sammy.  
-Qui es tu Sammy?

Get me out of this place(Sors-moi de cet endroit)  
Get me out of this town (Sors-moi de cette ville)  
Before I drown in your deep (Avant que je me noie dans ta profonde)  
Pink water (Eau rose)  
I won't remember your face (Je ne me souviendrai pas de ton visage)  
I can't remember your (Je ne parviens pas Ю me souvenir de)  
Frown (Ton froncement de sourcils)  
Because I'll drown in your deep (Car je vais me noyer dans ta profonde)  
Pink water (Eau rose)

Get me out of this place(Sors-moi de cet endroit)  
Get me out of this town (Sors-moi de cette ville)  
Before I drown in your deep (Avant que je me noie dans ta profonde)  
Pink water (Eau rose)  
I won't remember your face (Je ne me souviendrai pas de ton visage)  
I can't remember your (Je ne parviens pas Ю me souvenir de)  
Frown (Ton froncement de sourcils)  
Because I'll drown in your deep (Car je vais me noyer dans ta profonde)  
Pink water (Eau rose)


End file.
